Stuck With An Uchiha
by lalaturtles
Summary: "I hate you Uchiha!" I glared at him as his smirk widened. "Who knew the proper rich girl Sakura had such a temper problem?" He chuckled. Damn my father. Damn him to hell and back. Of all people I had to be engaged to, it had to be Sasuke freaking Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! I'm here with a new story! ****HOORAAAYYY ! I've been inspired to continue to write stories. This time, I will update on Saturdays or Fridays or Wednesdays. Haha. Confusing huh? Well, I hope you readers enjoy this one. (: Please review ! I**_** really**_** need inspiration from my readers. Okay, stop with my rambling! Here we go. **

***I do not own Naruto. **

**Stuck With An Uchiha Chapter 1 **

"Ojou-sama. The mistress and master wish to speak with you downstairs in the living room." My emerald eyes tore their gaze away from the book I was currently reading and landed on my black haired butler.

"Is that so Ren? Is there an event happening?" I questioned, tucking my long pink hair behind my ear and I gazed at my personal butler with pure curiosity. Strange, usually Otou-sama didn't even spare me a glance much less even ask to speak with me. My Okaa-sama was rarely home due to the world trips she embarks on every month.

"I was instructed not to speak about the issue at hand. Please forgive my rudeness, Ojou-sama." Ren looked at me with apologetic silver eyes and bowed politely. My eyes softened, no matter how many times I've told him to just speak informally to me he never seems to listen

"Ren. How many times have I had to tell you not to be so formal with me? You're basically my family," I paused for a moment. "What is it that my parents want to speak to me about?" I questioned.

"My apologizes, Sakura-sama." He bowed I sweatdropped, he still ends up using the honorifics and totally avoided my question. "Please, lets not keep the Mistress & Master waiting." He gestured to the door and escorted me down the Victorian style staircase and into the castles sized living room. 17 years in this place and I still felt as though I didn't belong.

"Sakura. Sit." Otou-sama instructed with his usual monotonous voice as he gestured to the velvet sofa. "Your mother and I have been discussing your marriage and – "

"WOAH! BACK THE FU-" I stopped myself before I cussed in front of my parents. They were never fond of my rather colorful language, especially my Otou-sama.

"Young lady! What have I told you about speaking out of turn while an elder is speaking?" My Father reprimanded me loudly, I flinched. Damn he has a voice on him. My poor ears.

"Now, darling. Calm down and continue. We wouldn't want this to become a big fuss, now would we?" My mother inquired, as she smiled warmly at my father and me. I swear, she's the only reason I stay here in this hellhole with my so-called father that I despised with a passion.

"As I was saying, it has come to our attention that you are coming closer to your eighteenth birthday. And as you know, as a Haruno you shall be betrothed to someone of our choosing." My father stated, my eyes widened in pure shock.

"WHAT! I'M ONLY TURNING 18! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO MARRY ALREADY! WHAT IN THE HELL KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT! I screamed, the anger inside of me raging as my emerald eyes glared straight into his forest green ones.

"You _will not _use that kind of language with me, young lady! Unless you want what to your brother to happen to you." With each of the words he spoke, my anger spiked ten fold as I openly glared at the asshole I called a father. By this time I was breathing heavily trying to restrain myself from lunging towards my "father" and tearing his eyes out.

My mother rushed to my side and rubbed soothing circles on my back in a pathetic attempt to calm down. "Now, Sakura sweetie, this is family tradition. You must-" I whipped my attention to her and looked at her with disbelief. My mother, of _all _people would agree to this nonsense! My anger was raging as I stomped off into my room and slammed the door and crashed down on my bed and proceeded to glare at the ceiling.

A few hours later, a knock was heard from my door. I sat up from my bed and looked towards the door "Enter." I called out, as my anger decapitated and curiosity took over. Who is it? Is it mother trying to apologize and tell me it was all just a joke? My hopes were rising. The door opened to reveal Ren standing at the door holding a glass of iced tea. I inwardly scoffed at myself; I should've known Father never jokes.

"I brought up some iced tea. I thought you might be thirsty after what had happened. Are you alright?" Ren asked as he walked over to my bed and handed me the glass. I nodded in thanks and gestured him to take a seat beside me. He sat down and silver eyes clashed into my emerald eyes. I felt an emotion emitting from him. Worry?

"Yes. I'm fine now. I'm just a bit upset. I mean, how could they possibly expect me to marry at the age of 18! WHAT IS THIS MAHOGANY!" I shrieked and flailed my tiny arms around. Ren chuckled at my childish antics.

"Hunger games?" Referring to the use of my word "Mahogany".

"Aa." I grinned sheepishly and then lightly giggled at his ability to understand me so well. I smiled soflty at him.

"What?" He asked, obviously noticing my smile.

"You always seem to make me feel better. You're always there for me." I answered, leaning my head on his shoulder. He was like another older brother to me and he knew that.

"Of course. Ever since that day, I've vowed to take care of you with all my power." Ren said, patting my back. "I vowed to act as your older brother for you." He added, smiling down at me.

"Aa. Ne, Ren?" I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Yes Sakura-sama?" He raised a dark eye color.

"Did you know about this engagement thing?" I questioned, putting him on the spot.

"Uhhhh…" Ren looked away, and that was all the answer I needed.

"You knew!" I shouted, pouting. I can't believe he didn't warn me! I could've been half my way to China my now! Grrrr.

"Well, we were all-" I cut him off.

"All? You mean everyone else knew before me too!" My eyes growing with realization. Ah! So that's why everyone seemed to eerie towards me. That damn jerk of a father had informed everyone but me. Who in the hell does that asshole think he is! …oh wait, my father that's who. I sighed, and something suddenly hit me.

"Well, nobody told me who my Fiancée was.. do you know?" I questioned, as Ren looked taken back by the sudden question. He gained his composure and proceeded to say my future husband's name.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there ! I know, it isn't Friday or Saturday or Wednesday .. but I had huge brain burst & thus I had new ideas for this story! So heres chapter 2! Please review, it means a lot. (: I decided to revise Chapter 2, it has come to my attention that Sakura should be more "proper" in the story. SO anyways.. **

**I do not own Naruto**

**Stuck With An Uchiha: Chapter 2**

**Recap: **

Well, nobody told me who my Fiancée was.. do you know?" I questioned, as Ren looked taken back by the sudden question. He gained his composure and proceeded to say my future husband's name.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke.. huh?" I let the name roll off my tongue as a familiar feeling arose from my stomach. "Why does the name Uchiha sound familiar?" I wondered aloud.

"The Uchiha is a prestigious family that owns Chidori Corps. Sasuke-sama is the next heir to the company after his elder brother Itachi-sama. He's known to be very charming as well as very rich." Ren answered but something in his voice felt off, He took my now empty glass and got up to set it on the table while taking a seat on my big red velvet chair as he was staring out of the window with his head propped up on his hand and his face holding an emotion that I couldn't quite make out.

"So, how did Otou-sama and Okaa-sama decide to engage me to this Sasuke person instead of his brother?" I questioned, I mean wouldn't it make sense for me to marry the elder brother? Not that I'm agreeing to this nonsense. I crossed my legs and folded my arms. I was still irritated at this whole ridiculous scheme my parents were trying to pull off.

Ren turned his head slightly to look back into my curious emerald eyes. "Itachi-sama refused to take responsibility of the corporation and decided to work at a smaller branch within the company. And so, you are engaged to Sasuke-sama." He replied simply.

"Ah… is that so..? But of all people, why does it have to be the Uchiha family?" I questioned. Ren sighed, probably because I'm asking too many questions but I NEED TO KNOW. If my asshole of a father expects me to marry some stranger, I need to at least have some background information.

"Master Haruno and Uchiha-sama are childhood friends. Also…" Ren stopped as he turned back to me as sadness coated his silver eyes. I worriedly made my way towards him and put a hand on his pale cheek.

"What's wrong..? Ever since this announcement, you've been looking quite upset over something." I asked, stroking his pale cheek. His eyes softened as he placed a hand over mine.

"I am merely worried over you Sakura-sama. I personally know Sasuke-sama.. and lets just say I am not fond with his ways." He spit out his name like it was venom in his mouth. I gave him a reassuring smile as I patted his head.

"Don't worry about me Ren! You know me, I can handle anything. Now what about Sasuke are you so worried about? " I raised a pink eyebrow, it almost sounds like Ren despised this Sasuke person. Which surprised me because Ren hardly even spoke to anyone other than myself and some of the other staff that works in our house. Like, seriously, Ren is just one of those people who wouldn't get pissed off if someone ate the last cookie in the cookie jar unlike me.. because it someone _dared _to even think about taking my cookies, lets just not go there.

Before I could continue on with my rage within, Ren started talking "Sasuke-sama.. has a past of toying with women. As well as getting into fights and getting expelled from various schools. I don't feel comfortable with you being engaged to such a person" Ren paused as his eyes hardened, "And I'm sure Kai-sama would not approve either." My eyes widened. My older brother? He knew Sasuke too?

"What-" Ren cut me off by suddenly standing up and grasping both my shoulders to make me look straight into his eyes.

"No matter what, Sakura. Please, be careful around him and let your guard down with him. I'll do everything in my power to stop this engagement as well as protect you from that.. bastard." Ren's eyes darkened in determination. I contemplated the situation, judging from the fact that Ren didn't use my honorific as well as the fact he seemed to hate this Sasuke person with a passion. I should defiantly heed his warning.

"Hai. Don't worry about me Ren! I'll be fine." I grinned my usually happy-go-lucky grin and gave him thumbs up. He nodded as he let go of my shoulders, as he looked out my big window.

"It's already dark. Please get some rest Sakura-sama." My eye twitched, I swear he says that honorific to get on my nerves sometimes. He smiled as though he had read my thoughts and bowed as he made his way out of my room.

I sighed, as I got dressed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt and slipped into my king sized bed. For a few minutes I stared at the ceiling, letting everything sink in and questions arise. What did Sasuke do to make Ren so angry at him? How did my older brother know Sasuke? There were so many questions I wanted to be answered but eventually I gave up trying to make connections. After a few hours of pondering more about this situation, my eyes grew heavy and I drifted off into deep slumber.

"Sakura-sama, please wake up. It is time for school." A voice called out, I groaned as I felt sunlight hit my face. I opened one eye to see Akira, one of my maids smiling down at me holding my clothes for today. I groaned.

"Akiraaaaaaaaaaa~ Let me sleep for today. I'll even raise your pay!" I bribed her as I pulled my sheets up over my head. I heard her giggled as she ripped the sheets off my body and shook me awake.

"Sakura-chama!You and I both know that I wouldn't accept that pay especially from you. Now get up, our lazy mistress. You have to get ready extra early to look good for your fiancée." As soon as the word Fiancée came out of Akira's lips I jolted upright on my bed and whipped my head towards her.

"F-Fiancée?" I exclaimed. I thought she was waking me up for school! Not to meet my Fiancée.

"Yes. He is transferring into your school today. You must look extra pretty in order to have a goof first impression. Here are your clothes, now go get showered and do your hair. " Akira handed me my clothes and ushered me into my bathroom despite my protests.

"But I do-" I was too late, she had already closed the door and left. I sighed and looked down at the clothes she picked out for me. It was a black skirt that came up to about mid-thigh, with a plain white blouse with a white belt around it and a pair of black wedges. At least it was simple and not too over the top. I headed into the shower and started doing my daily routine.

I was making my way downstairs after getting ready. After putting on my clothes, I decided to curl my hair slightly and leave it at that. I wasn't fond of make up and therefore I never wore it. I took my keys from the key rack from the dinning room not even sparing a glance at my father and kissed my mother on the cheek who were sitting at the dinning table. I proceeded to start walking to the garage.

"Taking the car I gave you again, are we?" Mother giggled. "Aren't you going to eat Sakura sweetie?" My Okaa-sama asked warmly. I peaked back into the kitchen grinned at her and threw her a peace sign.

"I'll just grab something on the way, bye okaa-sama! Love you!" I replied

She smiled and waved. "Alright, drive safe hun."

I got into our garage and had to jog down the rows of expensive cars. Finally I reached my white Infiniti G37 and sped off to Leaf High. As I made my way towards Starbucks to grab something to eat, My iphone beeped.

_Oi. Forehead, pick Hinata & me up? She's at my place. You're at Starbucks again, aren't you? Grab me a strawberry frap & Hinata wants a vanilla Frap. _

I scoffed, Ino that lazy mofo. She probably just doesn't want to drive to school. As I pull up to the Starbucks and made my way into the café.

_Aa. pick you up in 10. I'm ordering now. Damn Ino-pig you better me grateful I'm not charging you for rides. _

"Hello, what can I get for you Sakura? The regular?" I smiled at the girl, I was a regular here at Starbucks so the workers all knew me.

"Hey Kika, yes. The regular as well as one Vanilla Frappuccino and one Vanilla Frappuccino." She nodded and got started on my order. I leaned on the waiting counter as my phone beeped once again.

_You love me that's why. & shut up, you're filthy stinking rich with your dad owner of Haru Inc. You're basically a princess in disguise. _

I rolled my eyes; she always seemed to play that card to make me buy her shit that she doesn't need. Like this one time, she got me to buy her a cell phone because apparently hers was "broken" which was complete and utter bullshit. She just wanted another phone to use for music.

_Yeah yeah Ino-pig. Shut that Barbie mouth of yours and hurry up, my orders already done. I'll see you in 10. _I quickly replied as I paid the nice girl at the counter and headed off to my car with my order in my hands.

I got into my car and started the engine, suddenly I was jerked forward. I shrieked in surprised and whipped my head back to see some total jackass rear end me! OH HELL NO. HE BETTER HOPE HE DIDN'T DENT MY BABY. I got out of my car and rushed to the back of my baby and there it was. _A goddamn dent in my fucking car._ My eyes twitched, oh this bitch.

"HEY! BUDDY! YOU REAR ENDED MY CAR! YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO PAY THE DAMANGES." I yelled at the guy in the car. I couldn't see him because his windows were tinted black; he got out of the car and my mouth dropped. He was h-o-t,_ hot_. With a capital freaking H. He had spiked black hair that matched with his deep dark eyes that had a mysterious glow to them. His skin was fairly white and flawless. He was tall and lean and built. He was wearing a grey V-neck with normal jeans and Jordans to match. His mouth in a stern straight line.

"Hn. 1900000 won, hand it over." He extended his hand out to me. Wait..wait.. Hold the fuck up. Did he expect me to _pay _him?

"_Excuse me_?" I gawked at him in disbelief.

"You damaged my car and yelled at me. Pay up, pinkie." He stated, gesturing to the slight scratch that had made its way on his black Mustang.

"What did you just say to me,no to burst your bubble but you rear ended _me _and left a _dent _on the back of my baby and you expect me to pay you? Yeah, when hell freezes." I retorted, snorting un-lady like and crossed my arms.

His lips curved into a smirk. What the hell was he smirking at, I did not find this amusing at all.

"Listen pinkie, this is your fault. My car costs more than that dye job you got on your hair." My eye twitched, did.. did he just insult my hair? My anger flared.

"How is this _my _fault! _You're _the idiot that hit my car! AND _NOBODY_ DISSES THE HAIR. YOU HEAR ME YOU CHICKEN HAIR ASSED BASTARD!" I snapped as I proceeded to stab my finger against his (_really,really,really muscular_) chest. I don't care how hot (which for the record is really really really hot) this guy is! He's a total dick!

"Hn. I'll send a bill to your house. I already got your license plate number." He smirked as he got back into his car and drove away.

I could_ not_ believe him. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I inwardly ranted as I got into my car and angrily drove to Ino's house. If I ever see that jerk again, I'll beat his damn smirk into his face.

**DONE! (: for today at least. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Pleas please review! It's much appreciated! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter ! Horray! (: Thank you so much for all of your reviews & favorite (: Please continue to support me. ^^ **

**On to the story hehe **

***I do not own Naruto **

**Stuck With An Uchiha Chapter 3 **

_Recap: _

"_Listen pinkie, this is your fault. My car costs more than that dye job you got on your hair." My eye twitched, did.. did he just insult my hair. My anger flared _

"_How is this my fault! You're the idiot that hit my car! AND NOBODY DISSES THE HAIR. YOU HEAR ME YOU CHICKEN HAIR ASSED BASTARD!" I snapped as I proceeded to stab my finger against his (really,really,really muscular) chest. I don't care how hot this guy is! He's a total dick! _

"_Hn. I'll send a bill to your house. I already got your license plate number." He smirked as he got back into his car and drove away. _

_End of Recap_

"Okay, Okay Forehead. Stop complaining about that jerk and chill out. You've been whining about this for the whole ride. " Ino interjected my constant complaining as we pulled up to the school as she rolled her big sky blue eyes at y behavior. Hinata patted my back as I calmed down. I looked at her as she gave me a reassuring smile as her big pale eyes looked back at me. I was way over my head getting upset over such a trivial matter.

We finally pulled into the school's parking lot. After parking we walked down the hallway to our respected lockers. Which were conveniently stationed right beside eachother. When we finally got to our lockers 2 hands covered my vision.

"Guess who? " A voice said happily, I giggled and held the hands on my face to try to pry them off. "Aweh, come on. It's no fun if you don't guess Saku." The voice protested holding their hands firm on my face.

"Naruto quit joking around." I replied laughing, a smile spread across my face. The hands lifted off my face as I turned around to face my cousin.

"Eh? How do you always know?" The ocean blue-eyed boy asked, running his hand through his blond sun-kissed hair.

"Because you baka, you're the only one that does such childish things." I stated, flicking his forehead.

"Itai! Ehhhh.. Sakura-chan, that was mean. Oh HEY HINATA-CHANNNN!" Naruto yelled tackling his childhood crush. I smiled as I saw our little Hinata blush a scarlet red.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked as Naruto hugged the girl even tighter, engulfing her with his tall muscular form.

"Naruto-baka. You're suffocating the poor girl!" Ino scolded, smacking him on the head. He winced and loosened his grip on the blushing girl.

"But.. Hinata-chan likes my hugs! Ne Hinata-chan?" He looked at her hopefully. Hinata's blush grew ever more.

"H-hai.. I like Naruto-kun's hugs." She replied shyly as she slowly returned the blondes hug. I inwardly pitied the girl; my knucklehead cousin didn't even realize how much Hinata really liked him. It almost pains me to see her struggle to keep her blush down every time they even have eye contact.

Naruto let go of Hinata, much to Hinata's disappointment, and turned to us with a goofy smile. "Sooo, aren't you going to ask why I'm so excited today?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well, you're not that different every other day but I'll bite. What is it?" Ino asked, taking a comb from inside her locker and brushing her long blonde hair. Naruto merely grinned even more, if that was even possible. I always wondered how his cheeks never hurt at the end of the day, he was always so giddy and he loved to smile all the time.

"We're getting a new student! Rumors say that they're really good looking! But, nobody's sure if they're a guy or girl. I hope it's nice, smart girl. The girls in this school are so shallow these days. Even the freshmen are shallow!" Naruto said, looking around. I decided not to tell them that my Fiancée would be the new student, they'll find out eventually. And knowing Ino, she'll dog me with questions that I probably couldn't answer.

"I have History and English. So, I'll meet you guys and the others later in the cafe." I said, closing my locker and waved at my friends. They waved goodbye and proceeded to their own classes.

I was walking down the hallway all the way to the east wing of Leaf high. The school was huge and it was a miracle I didn't get lost all these years. The school was built over the grounds of a castle and rumor has it that the people who used to live in the castle still come at night to haunt the halls. But of course that was just a rumor and an excuse to make the new kids go through "initiation" to be accepted into the popular group of our school. I thought back to the time that they tried to make me go through initiation. I laughed; it was really that incident that let me meet Ino, Hinata and the others.

_Flashback_

"_Just because you're daddy's rich and all, that doesn't mean you're going to be treated like a princess here. If you want to be part of the popular crowd, you have to go through initiation. Got it newbie?" The girl called Karin smirked as the pink haired girl gathered the fallen books from the ground. The red head crossed her arms as the rest of her group giggled as they watched the poor girl struggle to gather all the papers Karin made her knock over. _

"_I-initiation?" The pink haired girl asked, tucking her short hair back behind her ear as she looked up. _

_Of all the schools she went to before, she never had to go through an "initiation". She was always out casted on the very first day because people thought that she was a rich snob all because her father owned a large company. _

"_I rather not.." Sakura muttered quietly, she looked back down and continued to gather her things. _

"_What?" Karin's eyes widened, shocked. How could this girl turn down the opportunity to become part of the popular crowd? She was lucky that she even asked her to take the initiation! How dare she? Karin's beady red eyes glared at the petite girl. _

"_I said, I rather not take the initiation. But, thanks for asking." Sakura replied, tugging the hem of her over-sized sweater. _

"_So, you rather be a loser and a loner for the rest of your life. Is that it? You dumb girl! Ha! I can't believe I even thought you might actually fit in with us." Karin stomped on the hand that was reaching for a sheet beside her foot. _

"_Oww.. Please… please lift your foot. You're hurting my hand." Sakura whimpered even more as Karin only stepped on the girls hand even harder. _

"_You rich folks are all the same. You think that just because you have more money, you're better than everyone else. Don't you? You think you're better than me, don't you?" Karin snarled as she stepped harder and sent a blow to Sakura's stomach._

_Sakura tried to let out a pained yelp but it came out as a fit of coughs. Sakura shut her emerald eyes as she heard the Redhead laugh with joy at her pain. It reminded her of how her father laughed at her when he hit her the time she accidently broke a vase in their house. I scared her; the maniacal laugh that resembled her father's so much. Tears flowed freely as the horrible memories came rushing back into her mind. _

_Suddenly, the pressure on her hand faded and a loud thud was heard. Sakura was too busy trying to catch her breath from the blow to the stomach to even open her eyes._

"_Lay off Karin. Don't you think it's time for you to stop messing with people who aren't any of your business?" A loud female voice sounded, sounding mad. _

"_YOU BITCH! TENTEN KUNAI! YOURE SO DEAD." Karin's voice sounded even angrier. _

_The sound of _

"_Karin, I thought we made it clear to you not to hurt anyone anymore with your lame jokes." A deep voice was heard, irritation clear in his voice._

"_Hn. Why is it always you who causes such trouble." Another voice. _

"_Troublesome woman.." Yet another voice, who were these people? Sakura wondered._

"_Ah! We were just kidding! Really! I was just playing with her!" Karin's voice sounded rush and embarrassed. _

_Sakura felt 2 hands propping her up and sitting her on the ground. They rubbed soothing circles on her back, as if trying to calm her. _

"_It's okay, you can open your eyes now. Everything's alright." A new voice spoke, it was soft and quiet. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as a pale face with pale eyes stared back at her. The girl gave Sakura a small smile and stood the girl back up on her feet._

_Sakura looked over to Karin who was currently being helped of the ground but her followers, blood was trickling down her nose as the girl that was called TenTen smirked. _

"_I'd get out of here if I were you, before TenTen makes your face match that bloody nose of yours." Ino replied, turning her back on the girl and making her way towards Sakura. _

"_Are you okay?" the girl called Ino asked, picking up the remaining papers off the ground and handed them to her. I looked at my saviors and smiled shyly. I knew it was the start of an insane but beautiful friendship. _

_End of flashback. _

I smiled, thinking back to that memory and ever since then I've never been happier. While wondering in my wonderland I suddenly bumped into what felt like an iron wall.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized and looked up. My jaw dropped. It was the guy rear-ended my car!

"Hn, I can see your underwear." He smirked and pointed. My faced flushed red as I scrambled to my feet and tugged my skirt down and mentally cursed Akira for making me wear this outfit just for my.. realization hit me.

"D-did you just transfer to this school?" I asked him, completely forgetting my embarrassment.

"Aa." He replied, running his hands through his black spiky chicken-assed looking hair. Maybe he was just another new student, maybe it wasn't him. But, I had to make sure.

"W-what's your name?" I stuttered, hoping with all my heart it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I rather not say, what if you try to stalk me?" He retorted, crossing his arms and smirking at me. He knew that would irritate me. "But since I pity you because of how much you owe me for my car…" Oh so this jerk did remember me. "I guess I could tell you." He leaned closer and my breath caught in my throat.

He was inches away from my face as he whispered the name I hoped I wouldn't hear come out of his mouth.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke."

My heart was racing, _No. No._ My Fiancée couldn't be this jerk, could it? This had to be some kind of mistake! Father wouldn't have matched me up with someone like this. He couldn't have! He pulled away and took a good look at my face, my eyes were wide and my face was flushed.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura Haruno." He gave me a knowing smirk. How did he know my name?

"Or shall I say, My beloved Fiancée." His tone came out teasing, as if trying to mess with my head. This is _not good_.

**Done! (: Yes, I revised Sakura's Character.. A few of you were saying how the Ghetto exterior was unflattering & so for you guys I fixed it. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I hope you give me good reviews. Please support me! ^^ **

**Not: I would like to know if you guys would want me to ass Previews for next chapters after each chapter or not. Yes or no? I look forward to your replies ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, im backkk ! Yes I realize that it's not Friday or any other days I usually update on but I'm busy this week & right now is the only free time I have available. So surprise! Ahah. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review (: **

Stuck With An Uchiha 

Recap:

"_Pleasure to meet you Sakura Haruno." He gave me a knowing smirk. How did he know my name? _

"_Or shall I say, My beloved Fiancée." His tone came out teasing, as if trying to mess with my head. This is not good. _

End of Recap:

My eye twitched with anger, _beloved fiancée?_ I'd rather wait for hell to freeze over before I become this jerk's Fiancée. Then I realized something. I looked up (damn, my small height) with curious emerald orbs.

"How do you know my name?" A smirk played on his lips. I'm seriously getting tired of that little mouth of his.

"I looked into you. I rather not marry some crazy girl that'll probably rape me in my sleep. I had to make sure you were qualified to be my wife." _Qualified? _Who does he think I am? A person applying for a part-time job? This bastard's was getting on my last nerve.

"Excuse me? Qualified. I'm sorry Uchiha-sanbut I rather not be classified as an object needing to be inspected before buying." I retorted, crossing my arms in front of my chest and turning my head. I didn't get a response to I turned my head back to look at him, only to find him staring at me. Or more specifically, my chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" My face flushed red as he moved his gaze from my chest to my face.

"Hn. Maybe you shouldn't cross your arms in front of your chest while wearing something like that. I can see your bra, Sa-ku-ra." He leaned in and tugged on the strap that was showing.

"YOU-YOU!" I shoved his hand away and buttoned my blouse up to the very top as I hugged my books to my chest to prevent any other exposure.

"Black, huh? Sexy." He teased, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP! URGH!" I stomped away down the hallway. I could feel him following me. What does this pervert want?

"Why may I ask are you following me you stalker?" I turned to glare at him only to find his face inches near mine. I squeaked in surprise and jumped back.

"Aw, but we're going to be married. Isn't it natural for us to spend time together?" He chuckled and took a step towards me.

I took a step back and glared. "No. I rather not engage in any type of relationship with someone like you."

"Now now, Sakura, don't be like that." Another step forward.

One more step back. "Be like what? Repulsed by someone like you?" He faked a face of offence. I was trapped against a wall, curse this wall! Why couldn't it just extend further?

"Ouch, Sakura It almost sounds like you hate me." He jutted his lips slightly in attempt to pout.

"Maybe I do. What's it to you, Uchiha?" I hissed, he was seriously evading my personal bubble and I _did not _like to share my breathing space. Especially with a pervert slash jerk slash stalker like him.

"What's it to me? Well, Sakura. You _are _my fiancée and therefore my property." My anger spiked.

"_Property? _I am nobody's property! You creep! I only met you and now you're claiming to own me? I am _not _an object in which you can just claim and throw away when you're done." My tone lowered in an almost growling manner. I glared even harder when I saw his dumbass looking smirk making its way back onto his damn face.

"Looks like my little Fiancée is a bit disobedient. We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" He whispered in my ear.

I've had it with this game. I raised my knee up and kneed him where the suns don't shine in the land of the Uchiha's precious "jewels". I laughed as he dropped to the ground clutching his now swollen friend and groaned out in pain. I crouched down to his height as he glared at me in pain.

"Now, listen to me Uchiha. I'll be damned before I become your wife. But if you insist on making me your property, I'd like to suggest a game. If you make me fall in love with you within 5 months, which wont happen, I'll agree to be yours and marry you without complaint. However, if you fail you have to break off this engagement and we pretend to not know eachother. Deal?" I laughed as he could only emit a small groan, hmm.. I guess I kicked him pretty damn hard.

"Give me your answer some time later in the day." I got up and smirked down at him as I strutted away to History class.

I finally got to my classroom, only to find that Kakashi wasn't there yet. It shouldn't be such a surprise, he's always late to class anyways. And when I say always, I mean _always _like every day. He always seems to be late because of a book he reads. Rumors say that it's a porn book and that he has a whole collection of them but nobody really bothers to ask.

I walked to the corner of the class as I sat down near the window. I propped my head up on my hand and stared outside. The clouds were a dull gray and were covering the city. Looks like it's going to rain today, I knew I should've brought an umbrella. I sighed and put my head down as I continued to stare outside and get lost in the depths of my mind.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming session by the girlish (annoying as fuck) screams from my fellow girl classmates. I sighed, and took out my headphones and placed them in each ear and turned my ipod on. I went though my playlist and decided to play "Kiss The Rain" by Yiruma. A piano piece that my older brother used to play for me when I was small. I smiled sadly as I reminisced the day my brother had been forced to leave.

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU ARE WORTHLESS TO OUR COMPANY AND MYSELF! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON OUR FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME. YOU ARE NOT MY SON. LEAVE." Hiroshi screamed at his only son as he turned his head away as if he was disgusted to even look at him. _

"_..But Father I-" Kai's vision was blurred with tears._

"_I am no longer your father and you are no longer my son. Be gone and never come back to this household." Hiroshi had made up his mind and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. _

"_At least let me say goodbye to Sakura and grab my things." Kai spoke solemnly, tears already threatening to fall out of his eyes._

"_Very well." _

"_Thank you." And with that Kai headed upstairs to pack this things. _

"_O..Onii-kun? Where are you going?" A young Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes as she stood in her brother door way. _

_Kai ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and looked at his younger sister with sad crimson eyes. How could he tell his baby sister that he was leaving? How could he leave her alone in this hell with his asshole of a father?_

'_What are you doing up, Cherry? It's late. You should be in bed. Mom will have a tantrum if she knew you were up at this time." He playfully lectured. _

_He walked up to Sakura and picked her up into his strong arms as he sat her on his bed. He patted her head and with sad eyes he kissed her on the forehead and knelt down in front of her._

"_Onii-kun?" Sakura's eyes filled with worry and curiosity as she looked up to her older brother. _

"_Onii-kun has to go Cherry." He whispered, trying to conceal his broke voice. He stroked her hair and smiled at her. _

"_Oh. But Onii-kun is coming back right? Onii-kun always comes back to Sakura. Because Onii-kun loves Sakura." Sakura smiled at her older brother, convinced that her brother would come back after a few days. _

_With that one smile, Kai broke down into tears. He cried as hard as he ever had in his life, more than the time his father had hit him, more than the time that he thought he lost Sakura. _

"_A-Ah.. O-Onii-Kun lo-loves Sakura. He loves Sa-Sakura a lot. I love you Sakura." He clutched the small girl in his arms as he trembled with sadness. He didn't want to leave his beloved sister, but he knew he couldn't bring her with him. It would only cause her pain and cause her to live a life of struggle. And he loved her too much to put her through that. _

"_Ne..Onii-kun. Why are you crying?" The little girl was confused of her brother's actions. Why was Onii-kun crying? Was it something she said?_

"_I-I'm just g-going to-to mi-miss you." Kai stuttered, pulling away from the girl and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Promise me Cherry, that you will smile everyday and not let anyone hurt you. Promise me you'll live a happy life and follow what your heart tells you." He looked at her with watered eyes as he held out a pinky to her. _

"_Okay! I promise Onii-kun!" She grinned from cheek to cheek. _

_Kai could only nod, trying to avoid breaking down into tears again. Kai glared at a random spot on the bed at the thought of knowing that his baby sister would miss him and would cry when she found out that her brother was gone and couldn't come back. Kai was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a cute yawn emit from his sister. He smiled softly at the pink haired toddler as she rubbed her tired eyes. _

_He picked her up and placed her in his own bed. He tucked the girl in as she cuddled up into the blankets. He kissed her cherry blossom hair, he turned his back and was making his way out of the door with his bag when he heard a sentence that made him break down in tears once again. _

"_Goodnight Onii-kun! I love you, see you tomorrow!" She said, yawning and closed her emerald eyes. _

"_A-Ah..goodnight Cherry.." He closed the door with a soft click and wiped the falling tears from his eyes. Just as he was doing so he heard footsteps walking towards him from behind. _

"_Please don't concern yourself, I was just leaving." He struggled not to break into tears again as he turned around only to find his best friend Ren. _

"_What do you mean don't concern yourself? Wha-what happened? Why do you have a bag?" The black haired butler in training asked, frantically searching for answers in his friend's eyes. _

"_I have been banished from the house." Kai looked down in shame. _

"_What? By whom!" _

"_My father." Ren's eyes widened, no. Kai couldn't have been banished, he couldn't be leaving. No. _

"_W-What about Sakura! Are you just going to leave her!" Ren yelled, his anger rising. How could Kai just leave his baby sister that he loved so dear._

"_You think I want to leave her? You think I want to leave her here in this hell hole? I would take her wish me, but that would only lead her to live a life of pain and suffering. I've already said my goodbye to her. But I fear that my father will put her through the same thing he put me through. So, as my best friend. Promise me something Ren." Kai looked at his friend with hope in his eyes. _

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me you'll look after my Sakura. Look after my baby sister as if she were your own sister. Please." Kai pleaded, wanting to leave Sakura in capable hands. _

"_Of course." _

"_O-Onii-kun…you-you're leaving?" Kai turned around and found a sobbing Sakura. She heard everything, she heard. _

"_NO! NO! ONII-KUN! YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN'T. DON'T GO." The little girl clutched onto her brother waist, refusing to let go. Refusing to let him walk out of her life. He was the only real family she had other than Naruto. She couldn't let him leave. No. _

"_I have to go Sakura. Ren, take her." Ren pried the girl off of her brother and held her down as Kai walked down the stair out the door. _

"_NO! NO! NO! ONII-KUNNN! NO!" She thrashed around, in a desperate attempt to get to her brother. No. No. This can't be happening. _

_Kai made it to the door and looked back into Sakura's teary emerald eyes and gave her a small sad smile. _

"_Goodbye, Sakura." _

_And with that, the door shut as Kai walked out of her life. Forever. _

Water brimmed my eyes as I remember the last two words my brother had said to me and as if the weather read my emotions, it started to rain. I sighed and wiped my teary eyes, I turned off my iPod and continued to stare out to the dull sky.

"Hn. I know you missed me but there's no need to cry." I whipped my head to the source of the voice. All the sadness I was harboring festered into anger as I say the dumb Uchiha staring at me, along with the girls glaring at me. Oh, now I know why they were screaming. They were fangirling over this jerks dumbass good looks.

"About that game you mentioned earlier.." He trailed on, trying to be all dramatic. What the fuck did this guy think he was doing? Acting for a movie?

"Yeah..?"

"Hn. Sounds fun, Game on Princess." He smirked as I gave him a surprised look. I didn't think he would accept my offer. This should be interesting.

"Oh, you're on Uchiha." I challenged him. I just hope I don't regret this later on.

**DONE! (: WOOOOHOO!. SO many of you said no to the Previews so I won't be doing them. Please check out my other story Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition. (: **

**Review's are highly appreciated. Until next time readers! Peaceeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! I'm now on my 5****th**** chappie of Stuck With An Uchiha! Yaaaaaay !^^ Please continue to support me & my stories & if you like this story please check out my other collection of One shots called Playlist Love-Sasuke Edition. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

Stuck With An Uchiha: Chapter 5 

Recap: 

"_About that game you mentioned earlier.." He trailed on, trying to be all dramatic. What the fuck did this guy think he was doing? Acting for a movie? _

"_Yeah..?" _

"_Hn. Sounds fun, Game on Princess." He smirked as I gave him a surprised look. I didn't think he would accept my offer. This should be interesting. _

"_Oh, you're on Uchiha." I challenged him. I just hope I don't regret this later on. _

End of recap

He smirked and gave me a wink as he proceeded to the seat next to me. I sighed, I should've known he'd sit beside me, that jerk. I scanned the classroom only to find that all the girls in the room were sending pathetic death glares at me. I gave them an apathetic look as I flipped them off. What? I don't like when people stare at me. It's rude and annoying.

"Urgh. That bitch just flipped us off! AND she's taking Sasuke-kun away from me. Who does she think she is!" One of them said aloud intending for me to hear. I knew if I didn't say anything they'd keep bothering me, man this is so not my morning.

I looked over to the girl and my hatred instantly bubbled up inside of me. Karin Amanichi. That bitch from the first day of school, the one that kicked my stomach and made that nasty bruise that lasted for 2 weeks. Oh this'll be fun.

"Who do I think_ I_ am? I believe my name is Sakura Haruno and who might you be? You're Karin Amanichi. The skank that walks around like she owns shit when actually nobody likes you." I retorted. I smirked inwardly when I saw her face flush red from being embarrassed in front of her dear "Sasuke-kun".

"Urgh, you stupid pink haired slut! You should be afraid of me, after all I beat you up on the first day of school until you had your little friends rescue you like the weak little damsel in distress that you are." I bit my lip, there was one thing I hated more than my father and it was being called weak.

"Yes, because beating someone up on their first day of school is considered 'cool'." I replied, sarcasm practically dripping out with each word.

"You'd know all about being beaten up wouldn't you? You rich people think you're all that because you have more money than the rest of us. Just like your father.." My eyes widened a fraction. That hit a nerve and it stung.

"I heard your father beats you. I heard that your dear older brother got kicked out of the house, I've heard a lot of things about your messed up family. Like that blonde abandoned cousin of yours. What was his name? Naruto, was it? I heard many things about you Sakura Haruno. You have no real family. You're all alone." _Alone.._ Alone. That word drove me off the edge.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screeched as I balled my hands into fists. How dare she involve my Onii-kun! How dare she talk about Naruto! HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE EVEN BRING UP MY FATHER IN FRONT OF MY FACE? Memories of my Onii-kun walking out the door, finding Naruto out on the street, my father's beatings flooded back into my mind as the water that was brimming my eyes spilled over.

I made a lunge for her, ready to claw her throat out until I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and trapping me in some kind of human cage. I didn't even look back at the person as I started thrashing around like a mad man only desiring to kill the girl that stood before me.

"WHAT is going on here?" A voice shouted but that didn't stop me from thrashing and screaming at the already frightened looking red headed girl.

"Kakashi-sensei! Karin started talking about Sakura's family and.. Sakura got upset." A voice from one of the students in my class voiced out.

"Wh-I didn't say anything about her fam-"

" Ms Amanichi, I rather not have you lie when you've already damaged my classroom environment. Mr. Suigestu Hozuki please escort Ms. Amanichi out. And as for you, since you're holding on to Ms. Haruno, would be so kind as to escort her out to somewhere quiet where she can calm down?"

"Yes sir." The two voices sounded. I felt myself being dragged outside of the classroom by my hand. I didn't make any protest as I stopped thrashing and walked out sobbing quietly without a word.

"You know you really shouldn't start fights like that. You could get hurt Haruno." A familiar voice sounded. I didn't realize who the person was until I looked up. Of all people, it had to be Sasuke Uchiha.

I gave no response as I yanked my hand away from him and walked over to the railing of the roof. I closed my emerald eyes and let the wind breeze through my long pink hair. I felt a hand rest on top of my head and patted it. My eyes widened and my face flushed a deep red as I turned around abruptly to face him.

" do you think you're doing? D-don't touch me." I stuttered. My face grew hotter as he chuckled in amusement.

"You're already falling for me? It hasn't even been 5 months." He smirked at me as he put both his arms on the pole of both sides of me. So in other words, I was trapped by a perverted good-looking creep.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I hate you. What are you saying, you stupid Uchiha!" I placed my hands at his muscular chest to prepare myself to push him off if he got any closer.

"Well, by the way your blushing, I would like to think otherwise." He leaned close and towered over my small form.

"Tsk. Like I'd like a complete jerk like you. In your dreams." I retorted crossed my arms.

"You'd want me to be in your dreams, wouldn't you Sakura?" He leaned down slightly to look straight into my eyes. Is he trying to be smooth? I wondered.

"I think not. And stop trying to be smooth because you're not." I stared right back at him, trying to control the speed of my heart. It was going way to fast for my comfort.

"I'm not trying to be smooth. I'm just naturally this charming." He flashed me his trademark smirk. I placed my arms back onto his chest and gave a little push. He didn't budge, damn what's he made of? Iron?

"Wow. A jerk AND egotistic. That's really charming. Did you catch my sarcasm there?" He faked a hurt expression.

"Me? A jerk? Never. I'm a gentlemen of the twenty-first century." He gave out a little chuckle as I made a disgusted face at him.

"You? A gentleman? Puh-lease. A gentlemen doesn't rear end a lady and tells her to pay for a damn scratch that so happened to appear upon your car." I retorted.

"A lady doesn't argue when she is in the wrong."

"..You're a dick. You know that?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"And you're beautiful. You know that?" My heart was basically pounding its way out of my chest. He called me beautiful.. no. No! Sakura pull yourself together! He's just trying to mess with your head!

As I was talking to myself in my head I realized his face was coming even closer to mine. Our lips were inches away from eachother when suddenly the roof door slammed open and before I could even blink Sasuke was on the ground 2 feet away from me. I was too shocked to even process what was happening it was until I heard a familiar voice that snapped me out of my trance and back into reality.

"Uchiha-san, please refrain from touching out Ojou-sama inappropriately." Ren's words were polite yet they held some kind of anger behind them. What was he doing here?

"So, you're the famous Ren that my older brother always talks about. I must say, you're more annoying then he portrayed you to be." Sasuke stood back up on his feet as he brushed off his jeans. He looked back up at Ren and glared. Woah. Why was Sasuke mad now?

"I presume that you are that bastard's little brother. I must ask you to stay away from our Ojou-sama if you don't mind. I understand that you two are engaged but please do not participate in any contact with her." Ren's voice sounded almost apathetic to anyone else's ears but knowing Ren for so long I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I would kindly ask you not to speak of my elder brother that way. And besides, what business you've had with my brother has nothing to do with Sakura' and I's engagement. So in all due respect, fuck off. " Sasuke frowned as he saw Ren had not emotion on his face.

"Kai-sama and I do not feel comfortable with Sakura being engaged to the likes of you or even being remotely close to that pathetic brother of yours. You Uchiha's are not welcome into the Haruno family." Ren retorted.

"I don't believe that's your call to make. Last time I checked, you were just a lowly servant. What my brother did to your precious Master, did not involve me. So please step aside and let me be with my Fiancee." Sasuke took a step towards us.

Ren pushed me further behind him as if he was trying to shield me from bullets. His back was tense and his fists were clenched. Ren was definitely anger. But because of what? What did Sasuke's brother do that was so bad? How did Onii-kun fit into all this? And why does Sasuke know about it? This was not the day I was hoping to have.

**It's short but it's done.. WOOT! END OF THIS CHAPTER! Soooo? How'd you like it? There was a lot of Drama in it & a smidge of Sasusaku. & Yes to the readers this IS a Sasusaku fanfic and so they are going to be a couple.. juuuusssst not yet. Ahahah Please reviw & Ill see you guys next week for Chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IM SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING D: I had finals to study for & do & I had all this stuff going on :/ but since im done school, I'll be posting more chapters. A little heads up that I'll be going on a family vacation for a week so I'll me M.I.A. Sorry guys (: I'll do as many chapters as I can !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Stuck With An Uchiha: Chapter 6 

Recap:

"_Kai-sama and I do not feel comfortable with Sakura being engaged to the likes of you or even being remotely close to that pathetic brother of yours. You Uchiha's are not welcome into the Haruno family." Ren retorted. _

"_I don't believe that's your call to make. Last time I checked, you were just a lowly servant. What my brother did to your precious Master, did not involve me. So please step aside and let me be with my Fiancée." Sasuke took a step towards us. _

End of Recap

"Hey, uh. Excuse me?" I poked my head around Ren's back and looked up at him. I gave him a sheepish smile, "What's going on?"

Ren looked at me softly and gave me a reassuring smile. "There's no need for you to concern yourself with," he looked at Sasuke with hard eyes, "With someone of his demeanor. Come, Ojou-sama. I shall escort you back to the classroom." Ren took my hand and ushered me towards the door but as we passed Sasuke he gave him a death glare.

Sasuke gratefully returned the glare as he watched us make our way to the roof door and down the stairs.

We were walking down the long corridor until Ren abruptly stopped as he let go of my hand and turned to face me. "Ojou-sama, I warned you to no associate with him" Ren's tone slightly wavered, obviously upset that I went back on my word.

"Gomen, Ren. I didn't mean to talk to him, he rear ended my car this morning and .. and the thing with Karin and.." I looked down in shame, there wasn't really a reason why I talked to him, it just happened. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see Ren giving me a small smile, the one he showed me when he forgave me for something bad.

"It's alright,"

I looked at him and gave him a hug. No matter how bad I messed up, he was always there to clean it up. He really was part of my family.

I pulled away, and that was when I noticed the books he was carrying. Wait a minute, why was he carrying textbooks? They weren't mine, I left mine in class.

"What's the matter Ojou-sama?" I guess he noticed my confused face.

"Why do you have textbooks?" His eyes widened as if he was caught in the middle of a crime.

"..uhmmm…." He hesitated,

"Well?"

"It was meant to be a surprise but I will be joining your class this semester."

…he's going….

…. To join my class …

…THIS SEMESTER!

"WHAAAAAAT!" Passing students gave me a weird look as they scurried out of the halls, probably wanting to avoid being involved.

"O-Ojou-sama! Please keep your voice down!" Ren placed his finger to his lips, signaling me to keep quiet.

"Why in the name of all things good and turtles, are you attending my school!" I interrogated, he must have an explanation. Is it because of Sasuke? Or did Onii-sama find out that I was engaged to the devil himself & secretly asked Ren to go undercover to save me? Or was I some sort of secret magic user that needed protection- …. What am I saying, I cant even run 3 laps in gym class, no way am I a magic user. Heh. I am funny.

"No, Ojou-sama you are not a secret magic user." What? How did he know what I was thinking? Oh my kami-sama! Ren's a mind reader, he's like .. the Japanese Edward Cullen!

I stared at Ren skeptically, he returned my look and exhaled loudly. "No Ojou-sama, I cannot read your mind. You're just saying your thoughts out loud." He paused. "And in my defense, I would be such a better looking Edward Cullen."

"Wow, touchy today, aren't we?"

"Yes Ojou-sama."

"You still haven't told me why you're attending my school."

"I asked Master Haruno if I could attend your school to keep an eye on you." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"And he agreed?" Surely Father wouldn't just agree to such a frivolous suggestion.

"Well, I told him that I would be acting as an undercover bodyguard to ensure that you do not disobey his orders." Ren explained. I glared at the floor; it figures that my Father wouldn't trust me even in my own school.

"Tsk, Father can be such a fuc-"

"Ojou-sama. A lady never uses such foul words." I playfully glared at him.

"Oh shut up."

"Well come on, we must get to class before we miss too much." Ren gestured down the hallway. I groaned, I did_ not _want to go back to a classroom infested with that read headed freak.

"Come on," Ren ushered me down the corridor and into my class room.

Kakshi was in the middle of moving students into their correct seating plan as we walked in, "Ah, glad to see you join us and.. you must be the other new student. Please stand at the front, and as for you Miss. Haruno, please take a seat besid-" Before Kakashi could continue, a familiar loud voice interrupted him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SIT BESIDE ME!" A familiar blonde yelled out a huge smile plastered on his face.

"…Ahem, . I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me in the middle of my-"

"Yeah yeah. 'In the middle of my sentences' I get it. NOW SAKURA-CHAN COME HERE AND SIT BESIDE ME!" Naruto interrupted again, Kakashi's eye that wasn't covered twitched in annoyance.

"..Naruto?"

"Yes, Kaka-sensai?"

"Shut up and sit down or I will have you spend a day with Gai-sensai and his 200 pushup warm ups." Kakashi threatened. He turned to me, "Sakura please sit beside Naruto so that I don't need to hear his constant complaining throughout the class."

I nodded as I made my way down the aisle of tables, sending a glare to the red head I had a conflict with earlier. Karin pathetically tried to glare back as Suigestu, nudged her in the side.

Naruto threw his charming smile at me as his crystal aqua eyes glistened in happiness as I too my seat beside him and gave him a one arm hug. He returned it with a big bear hug as I laughed at his excited behavior. He let go of me and tilted his head towards the front. I turned my attention towards Kakashi.

Kakashi made his way towards his desk, sat in his chair and lounged back placing his feet on the desk. He pulled out his orange book and sighed lazily. "Please introduce yourself and then take a seat in any available seat."

Ren looked towards the class with silver eyes as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. He bowed.

"Hello, my name is Ren Kazuko. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He straightened up and offered one of his girl fainting smiles. And I know if was one of his girl fainting smiles because literally some girls in the class fainted as the others started gushing over him.

That's just great, every single girl, even the girls that were drooling over Sasuke like 10 minutes ago, were gushing over my butler slash older brother. That's just great.

"Ren-kun! You can sit beside me!" A girl yelled, pushing the poor guy that was already sitting beside her off the stool.

"No Ren-kun! Sit beside me!" Another girl shouted. Pretty soon the whole entire girl population, excluding me, were fighting over whom Ren should sit with.

"I appreciate the offers ladies, but please do not worry about me." Ren looked around and sat at a table that wasn't occupied.

"Alright class, since I stayed up all night correcting your tests from the other day. You may do whatever you want as long as you do not leave the classroom." Kakashi instructed, waving his hand signaling us to do what we want. The whole class erupted in chatter as we all talked about how our weekends went.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sasuke walked in. The whole room went quiet as we all stared at the black-headed heartthrob. He looked up and gave a smirk.

"KYAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!" the girls screeched as they all gathered around him.

"Hn." He made eye contact with me and smirked. He scanned the classroom, only to land his onyx eyes on Ren. Silver clashed with onyx in a glaring competition.

"Uchiha." Ren gave a polite smile but still gave Sasuke a glare.

"Kazuko." Sasuke didn't even try to mask his hate for Ren as he glared openly.

Well, fuck.

**END ! (: Please rate & review ! **

**Pce, **

**Lalaturtles **


	7. Authors Notice

**A/N: **

**So, no this is not a new chapter. I just need to address a few things. Okay so ..**

**1) When will Sasuke & Sakura get together? Do they get together at all? **

**This is not, I repeat **_**not, **_**one of those fanfictions that Sasuke and Sakura get together within a few chapters. I hope you guys know that I am a patient writer and I have a lot of ideas for this Fanficition. So I hope you guys will bare with me ): I assure you there will be a lot of fluffiness between Sasuke and Sakura and they will happen, no doubt. Please be patient. (: **

**2) Will there be any other pairings? **

**Yes, there will be other parings such as NaruHina, ShikaIno, etc. They will happen throughout the story, if you have any other pairing that you would like to see happen please inbox me or comment & I will see what I can do (: **

**A Thank you: **

**I just want to take the time to thank all my readers & all the positive feedback I am getting from you. As a new writer, it really warms my heart knowing that you guys enjoy my stores. Please continue to support me & continue to review my stories! If you like this story & want SasuSaku fluffiness, I have another story called Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition. Please check it out & review it as well ! ^^ **

******** ****Special Notice: **

**I will be M.I.A for a week because I will be on family vacation, but when I come back do not worry. I will dedicate my nights to writing new chapters for all my dedicated readers (: **

**Lalaturtles (: **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sooo .. because a lot of you are so dedicated to my story I feel the need to make a new chappie before I leave for my vacation ! (: I hope you guys enjoy this one & yes .. there will be Sasusaku fluff in this one (; hehe**

****I do not own Naruto **

_RECAP: _

_Suddenly, the door slammed open and Sasuke walked in. The whole room went quiet as we all stared at the black-headed heartthrob. He looked up and gave a smirk. _

"_KYAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!" the girls screeched as they all gathered around him. _

"_Hn." He made eye contact with me and smirked. He scanned the classroom, only to land his onyx eyes on Ren. Silver clashed with onyx in a glaring competition. _

"_Uchiha." Ren gave a polite smile but still gave Sasuke a glare. _

"_Kazuko." Sasuke didn't even try to mask his hate for Ren as he glared openly. _

_Well, fuck. _

Stuck With An Uchiha Chapter 7

I slammed my head down onto the desk and groaned. This could not be happening to me right now.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why is Ren here? And why is he and that Sasuke guy death glaring at eachother?" Naruto poked me in the side. I looked up at him and frowned, I guess Father hasn't told anyone else in the family yet.

"Ren's here.. because apparently he and Sasuke have some kind bad of past with Onii-sama." My voice cracked at the mention of my older brother, I felt my cousin wrap his arms around my tiny frame and pulled me close.

"With Kai-onii .. huh?" Naruto's voice sounded far and distant as if he was reminiscing about the past.

When Onii-sama left, Naruto was the first to come the next day and held me all day as I cried my eyes out. He refused to leave until he knew I was safe and warm. He stayed at the mansion for about 2 weeks until he was forced to leave by my Father.

"There's more isn't there?" He pulled away and looked into my emerald eyes. I looked away, I don't know how he'd react if I told him that I was engaged, but I guess I had no choice. He was going got find out sooner or later.

"And.. Sasuke he's …my Fiancé." I said quietly. Naruto stayed silent for a while, so I looked up at him only to find him glaring at Sasuke.

Oh god, this is so not good. It was bad enough that Ren was overprotective over me but Naruto, Naruto was another story. After Onii-kun left, Naruto made it his mission to protect me from any possible object and or person existing. I sighed and flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Oi, stop that." I paused and realized something, wasn't .. Naruto supposed to be in Art class with Hinata right now?

"OI! Aren't you supposed to be in Art class?" I questioned him, leaning forward.

"Heh.. heh.. well, you see. I kept messing up the class, so they decided to switch me into History." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Naruto, you need to stop getting kicked out of your classes. Or-"

"Yeah yeah, or I wont get into college. Blah blah blah." He interrupted, my eye twitched. Naruto knew more than anyone that I hated when people interrupted me. I gave him a glare to which he shrinked back and looked around desperate to get away.

"O-Oh! Ren! What's up!" Naruto called out as he dashed out of his seat and ran up to Ren. I let out a scoff as I rolled my eyes; he was such a baby sometimes.

Nevertheless, I walked over to the trio. I glanced at Sasuke as he returned the eye contact. He gave me one of his arrogant smirks and winked. Urgh, did he think he was attractive?

"Hey babe, what's up?" He placed his books on the table beside Ren's and walked over to me. He stopped right in front of me as he towered over me. I shut my eyes, this was way too close for my comfort.

I felt a pair of lips place themselves on my forehead and then silence.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Ren and Naruto shout as my body was pulled away from Sasuke's and into someone else' arms. I opened my arms to see Naruto snarling low under his breath as he held me tight in his arms.

"She's my Fiancee, so I think I'm entitled to touch her any way I want." Sasuke retorted as Fangirls shrieked in disbelief.

Before any more commotion happened, the bell rang and I rushed out the door despite the calls of my name by Ren, Naruto and Sasuke. No way in hell was I staying in their to be mauled by crazy Fangirls, and babied by my over protective butler and cousin. Nuh uh.

I didn't even bothering going to my next class. It would just end up in chaos and that was the last thing I wanted. So, I ran to my car and drove off to the only place I could think quietly.

I sped down the road and turned the corner to Cherry blossom field. This was the only traditional Japanese part of the city, the government deemed this place to be left as it was back when the city was a village. The houses were traditional Japanese houses, the wells, the cherry blossom trees; everything was left exactly the way it was when Konoha city was a village.

I parked my car at the corner and walked down the stony path that lead inside the cherry blossom fields. I breathed in the freshly cut grass scent as the wind blew through my hair. I looked around and admired the beautiful trees that bared my namesake. I walked down the stony path until I reached the center of the field, which bared a small river and a small wooden bridge that out looks the whole field. I walked onto the bridge and leaned over it as I let myself relax.

I looked down as I watched the koi fish swim down the small river and let out a breath. I turned my gaze and scanned the peaceful scene, a few old couples were walking around here and there but all in all, this was a very quiet and peaceful place.

"So, this is where you run off to huh?" A voice called out. Startled, I turned around and saw Sasuke staring back at me. What was he doing here?

"How did you know I was here?" I asked calmly, but inside my heart was pounding. Why did I feel so nervous all of the sudden?

"I followed you here." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..You give a new meaning to stalker." I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the koi fish.

"Hn." He came up beside me and stared out at the view.

"Sasuke?" I looked sideways at him. He kept staring straight.

"Hn?"

"Why are you so interested in me all of the sudden? We just met today and just this morning you wanted me to pay for your car and now all of the sudden you try to kiss me." I asked, I was curious. I've just met him today and suddenly he's all interested.

"..This isn't the first time you've met me Sakura." He whispered, his tone sounded hurt and remorseful. What did he mean?

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I met someone like you. So I doubt we've ever met before." I replied, now turning my whole body to face him.

He tilted his head slightly and I was taken back. His eyes, they looked sad, hurt and something else I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"Hn, come on. I want to take you somewhere." He took my hand and dragged me to the corner where his car was parked.

"W-wait! What about my car!" I protested trying to pry his hand off of mine. I can't leave my baby here, my poor car!

"I'll get someone to drive it back to your house later." Sasuke replied opening the door of the passenger seat and ushered me in. I reluctantly obliged, what's the worse that could happen if I was with him for a few hours?

He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. He slipped himself into the seat and gave me a wink as he started up the car and drove down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I looked out the window. I didn't recognize this road; it looked like it was going out of the city.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. What did that even mean?

"Want to give me a real answer?" I turned my gaze towards him.

"Hn."

"Would you stop that?"

"Hn." He smirked.

"Sasuke." My hand twitched.

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Stop."

"Hn."

"If you don't stop that, I will make you cry out of your butt hole." I threatened.

"What the fuck." Sasuke gave me a side look that practically screamed, "You're mental and you need serious Oprah help.

"That's right, you heard me." I crossed my arms and glared at him, daring him to say 'hn' one more time.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You're annoying." He replied flatly.

"…You're a manwhore." I retorted.

"Manwhore..? Really Sakura? Really?"

"Yes Sasuke. Really." I leaned in and poked his side.

He flinched. Realization dawned over me, Sasuke Uchiha was ticklish. I felt my lips curl up into an evil smile.

_Poke._

"O-oi. Sakura, stop." He flinched away.

Poke.

"Sakura. I'm warning you." His voice went low and threatening.

_Poke. Giggle._

_Poke._

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Sakura freaking Haruno. You better stop unless you want to die from a car accident." He demanded as I bursted out laughing.

"Y-You, S-S-Sasuke U-Uchiha is t-ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahahah!" I clutched my sides trying to control my laughter.

"Tsk. Am not." He protested, his cheeks tinted pink.

"You so are. Don't be so ashamed. It's normal." I chuckled. I hated to admit it but he was kind of cute looking. Ahem, not that I liked him that way. Ew. Gross. No.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the car stopped and I realized we got to our destination. I got out of the car and looked around. We were on a massive hill just outside of Konoha city. You could see miles and miles of the city, to put it in simple words; it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I rushed to the edge of the hill that was surrounded by a stone railing. The closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair as I stretched my arms out.

Two hands attacking my sides and tickling me interrupted my moment of calm and bliss. I screamed as I tried to pry the hands away from my sides.

"Hahahahahhahaha! St-Stop! Stop! Ahahahahahhahahahahaha!" I squealed thrashing around and trying to run away.

"Payback Sakura." Sasuke chuckled as he held me from behind, not letting me escape.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I surrendered, as I pushed him away from me. I looked at his face and for a moment I thought I saw him give me a genuine smile but the second it appeared the second it vanished.

"Let's get you home. I don't think you want to go back to school with all those Fangirls that might maul you like a bear." Sasuke suggested, I nodded and we walked back to his car. I guess I fell asleep in his car because when I woke up it was already 8 pm and I was in my bed tucked in.

**DONE! YAY for SasuSaku fluffiness (: heheh **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. This is the last chapter I will be able to do until after I come back from my vacation! **


End file.
